lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Twiga's herd
Twiga's herd is a group of giraffes that dwells in the Pride Lands. Information ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar During the "A Beautiful Day (Ni Siku Nzuri)" musical sequence, Kion and Bunga run alongside Twiga's herd. The Lion Guard "Fuli's New Family" Twiga's herd can be seen during the "My Own Way" musical sequence. "The Imaginary Okapi" Twiga and two other giraffes appear during the "Life in the Pride Lands" musical sequence. "Never Roar Again" Zazu informs the Lion Guard that a rock slide has separated the giraffes from their watering hole. The team rushes to the site of the accident, where several giraffes begin to laugh at Ono for losing his crest feathers. After some conference with his team, Beshte pushes the rocks out of the way, allowing Twiga's herd to access their watering hole once again. "The Golden Zebra" Twiga's herd gets in an argument with Vuruga Vuruga's herd over Big Springs due to a severe drought. Kion defuses the situation. Later, Twiga's herd travels to Dhahabu Grove, where they can access drinking water. "The Scorpion's Sting" The herd attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. "The Wisdom of Kongwe" Two members of the herd appear during the musical sequence "The Faster I Go". "The Kilio Valley Fire" After Ma Tembo's herd is ousted from Kilio Valley from a fire, Kion requests that the herd temporarily stay with Twiga and her giraffes. At first, Twiga is receptive to the elephants staying in her home, but once they start eating entire branches off of the trees, she appeals to Kion to take them elsewhere. "Beshte and the Beast" The herd go to drink from the Watering Hole, but they are frightened away by the arrival of Shujaa. Kion sends Beshte and Ono to calm the giraffes. "The Queen's Visit" The herd is present when Dhahabu arrives at Pride Rock to discuss a water treaty with Simba. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya. In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Twiga and her herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Twiga and her herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. "Fire from the Sky" When fire sticks begin raining down from the sky, the Lion Guard rushes to protect Twiga and her herd. Notable members Category:Characters Category:Giraffes